The present invention relates to a liquid ion exchange process for the extraction of metal ions from an insoluble hydroxide or salt dispersed, rather than dissolved, in an aqueous solution. In particular the present invention relates to a process for the recovery of aluminum, iron or magnesium sulfates used as coagulants in potable water purification, particularly aluminum sulfate or alum.